


【无限滑板/樱爱】隐爱

by Tunwei



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime), 无限滑板
Genre: M/M, 樱爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunwei/pseuds/Tunwei
Summary: “有时候，我觉得喜欢你是一件了不起的事情。”“我不断努力地追逐着你。”
Relationships: 樱爱 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【无限滑板/樱爱】隐爱

头昏脑涨……是怎么回事？  
樱屋敷薰缓缓睁开眼，发现自己正趴在地上，两只手腕被粗麻绳绑在身后，他下意识摸了摸手上的戒指——还在。下一秒，金属戒指落在掌心，变成了一把锋利的小刀。  
樱屋敷薰挪动着双腿坐起来，让自己的脸不去与落了一层灰尘的地面接触，这时他才发现，不远处是穿着滑板装扮的爱之介，对方沉默地低垂着头，靠坐着一根水泥石柱，双手也被绑在身后。  
安静到能听见呼吸的废弃工厂，樱屋敷薰透过高窗看见橘红色的云霞，推断出现在应该是下午五点半左右。  
樱屋敷薰靠着一把玩具似的小刀慢慢地磨着绳子，思索到底是谁绑架了他与爱之介，还没想出个嫌疑人名单，下腹却莫名有一股邪火在燃烧，而且越烧越旺，他忍不住加快了磨绳子的动作。  
“嗯？”爱之介也醒了，发现了自己被绑着的处境，而对面是风轻云淡的樱屋敷薰，自然以为樱屋敷薰是绑架自己的人。  
“樱花，没想到你也会用下作的手段。不就是用滑板打了你的脸吗，大不了，我让你打回来就是了，放心，我不会躲的。”爱之介耸耸肩，一副漫不经心的样子，“你快点打，然后把我手上的绳子解开，我还要去找我的夏娃啊。”  
“你恐怕去不了了。”樱屋敷薰一边说，一边用力夹紧双腿，高昂的性器顶起了腿间的布料，急切地表示它极需要抚慰，终于他手上用力，用刀把绳子磨断了。  
“绑架可不是我计划的，爱抱梦。”樱屋敷薰喘着粗气站起来，步伐不稳地走向爱之介，“一板子之仇，我当然也要报。”  
樱屋敷薰摘下爱之介的面具扔到一边，手指从对方的眼角抚摸过下颚，“这张睥睨一切的脸，真是让我恼火。”  
顺着脖颈滑到衣服下摆，樱屋敷薰将对方的衣服卷到胸口上，露出两颗淡粉色的乳头。  
鬼使神差的，樱屋敷薰低下头，张嘴舔上了左边的乳头，含进嘴里用舌头搅动，手指揉捏着另一颗。  
“你在做什么？！快放开我！”胸口湿漉漉的感觉让爱之介又惊又怒。  
把嘴里的乳头吸到艳红才吐出，樱屋敷薰脱下自己的外衣铺在地上，把人放上去，把对方的裤子脱到脚踝，认真地挑逗起对方沉睡的欲望。  
神道爱之介，从来都是居高临下的上位者，此刻却裸露着下半身，被人掌握住名为弱点的部位，这让他十分恼火。  
爱之介皱着眉看着对方：“你到底想做什么，樱屋敷薰？”  
“我更想听你叫我‘薰’，爱之介。”樱屋敷薰避开他的视线。  
“别玩了……薰。”爱之介眉头紧蹙，许久没有释放过欲望的他有些坚持不住，可这又关乎到男人的尊严问题。  
在爱之介努力维持着自己的男性尊严的时候，樱屋敷薰的一只手指已经摸到了他紧闭的后穴，还没等爱之介反应过来，半截手指就已经插了进去。  
没被开拓过的甬道真是紧得要命，樱屋敷薰在心里感叹，手指却毫不留情地坚定地挤开裹上来的软肉，往更深处探去。  
“你——樱屋敷薰！！！”隐秘之处的疼痛与异样让爱之介惊诧地睁大了眼睛，伸腿去踢樱屋敷薰，但是被裤子阻碍着，导致他的动作像是在主动迎合对方一般。  
爱之介怒不可遏地低吼，仿佛一只狂怒的狮子，他拼命挣扎着，手腕被麻绳磨破也毫不在意：“该死的！拔出来！把你的手指拔出来！！！”  
“对不起。”樱屋敷薰的道歉听起来并没有多少诚意，他捉住爱之介的小腿，手指在紧致的甬道里转了个圈，没到根部，短暂地让甬道拓开，尝试着增加一根手指。  
爱之介勉强压抑住自己的怒火，咬牙切齿地说：“呵，想用这种卑劣的手段让我认输吗？樱花，你也太小瞧我了。”  
“是吗，那么我希望你永远不要认输，爱抱梦。”樱屋敷薰把对方的腿折叠到胸前，致使臀缝间的穴口完全暴露在空气中。  
樱屋敷薰不再忍耐，掏出早已经涨到发疼的性器，抵在微微松开的穴口上，强硬地破开刚才重新聚合起的肠肉。  
接下来，身体仿佛被劈开的过程缓慢而残酷，似乎要让他永远记住一样，甚至能感觉到对方性器上的青筋，清晰到让令爱之介头皮发麻。  
从未经历过这种对待，而且还是如此耻辱，爱之介不可控制地颤抖起来，声音喑哑：“呃……你……慢点……不，不行……”  
进入了一半之后就难以继续下去，樱屋敷薰稍微退出了一些，再慢慢插入一截，反复几次下来，终于艰难地让整根完全没入，他伸手握住了对方因疼痛开始慢慢萎靡的欲望。  
穴口被迫与性器契合，宛如被撕裂的疼痛，两人之间的衔接处没有一丝缝隙，樱屋敷薰第一次看见爱之介冷硬的五官露出脆弱的表情，却兴奋地觉得自己浑身的血液在疯狂奔流，伸手对着对方的臀肉用力一抽。  
“啪！”  
突然的疼痛使爱之介不由自主地缩紧了后穴，性器在湿软的甬道里再次胀大，他愤怒的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，“你居然敢，你居然敢——！！！”  
“我只是在报仇，爱之介。”樱屋敷薰慢慢地抽动起来。  
对，只是在报仇。樱屋敷薰在心里重复。所以，亲一下，也没关系的对吧？  
被人在身体里进出的感觉让爱之介浑身紧绷，却只能被动地承受着一次比一次汹涌的进犯，他紧咬着牙关，不肯示弱。  
空旷的工厂里只有两人下体相撞的声音，突然，爱之介浑身一颤，他的嗓音有些变调：“拔出去！！！樱屋敷薰！！！我叫你拔出去！！！”  
“不可能。”樱屋敷薰低语，“我想射在你里面。”他用力地握住爱之介的腰，对着刚才找到的对方的敏感点凶狠地冲撞着。  
快感从尾椎骨沿着脊背直上大脑，欲望疯狂累积直到释放，脑海里像是炸开了烟花，爱之介半眯着眼，轻促地喘息着，樱屋敷薰凑上去，吻住了他。  
樱屋敷薰一直想要抓住爱之介，却一直什么也抓不到，但至少这一刻，爱之介就在他的怀里，不再陌生，也不再遥不可及。  
樱屋敷薰把性器抽出来，发出轻微的一声“啵”，没有东西堵住的穴口吐出一股白色的浓精，看上去淫糜又诱惑，让他忍不住又插了进去，挤出一圈白浊糊在穴口周遭。  
“你！”  
甬道已经适应，变得顺滑无比，肠肉顺服地包裹住樱屋敷薰的性器，在他抽出时依依不舍地挽留。  
“爱抱梦……爱之介……”他呢喃。  
我的爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 在老福特发了个口嗨被说不要占用tag，所以写下这篇表示我嗑过这对cp，只写这一篇，自己爽就完了（。）


End file.
